<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Warriors of Liberio by Eclipse_Tyrant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571750">The Warriors of Liberio</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Tyrant/pseuds/Eclipse_Tyrant'>Eclipse_Tyrant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Eldia (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Marley (Shingeki no Kyojin), Mikasa isn’t an Ackerman, Paradis Island (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tags to be added, Titan Shifters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclipse_Tyrant/pseuds/Eclipse_Tyrant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren, Armin, Marcel and Mikasa had a simple mission: take the Founder, recover the Armored, return home. It should have been simple.</p><p>It wasn’t.</p><p>_________<br/>Reiner always wanted to be a hero. Bertolt Hoover just wanted to keep Reiner alive. Annie only wanted to see her home again.</p><p>We don’t always get what we want...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman &amp; Armin Arlert &amp; Eren Yeager, Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover &amp; Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Warriors of Liberio</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grisha was nervous.</p><p>Despite everything, despite Eren Kruger’s instructions and advice, he still felt sick to his stomach. If he failed… no. He wouldn’t allow the thought to cross his mind. Grisha pulled back the curtain of the abandoned building, looking out at the stage and cheering crowds. Spotlights and cameras flashed, capturing Willy Tybur and the other Marleyan officials as they spoke of an attack on Paradis Island. They would take the Founder, and then there’d be nothing to do. Eldia would be finished.</p><p>Mr. Braun had already left for the island, bearing the Armor, years ago. Grisha prayed he would succeed. The other restorationists were at their homes now, waiting for a signal.</p><p>Kruger had made the plan, before passing on his Titan. It was surprisingly simple: Grisha would steal the Warhammer Titan at this public event, and stage an uprising. With the power of his Titan, he could take out the Marleyan chain of command here and seize control of Liberio. He’d told Zeke everything just before the event, begging him for aid. Zeke had readily agreed, and he’d join Grisha in taking out the Warhammer. Meanwhile, Mr. Braun was currently seeking out the Founder on Paradis, and hopefully devour it. For all he knew, Braun had already done so, and was only waiting for news.</p><p>Grisha’s thoughts turned to his children. Zeke was everything a father could ask for in a child, and according to the Warrior Program reports, he was a masterful Beast Titan. Eren, on the other hand… he was full of rage, impulsive and eager to become a Warrior. He looked up to his half-brother, aspiring to be exactly like Zeke. Grisha wasn’t certain he had made the right choice, allowing Eren into the Program. He was too eager to buy in to the Marleyan propaganda by half. Mikasa, on the other hand… she, although not his blood, was just as much a child of his as Zeke or Eren. She had followed Eren into the Program, and according to all of her instructors was a capable Warrior. Just as good as Zeke himself, Theo Magath had said, and still early in training. Worth a hundred soldiers, some had said.</p><p>He thought of Carla, and what she’d said before he left.</p><p>“Please, don’t do this now!” She’d begged. “Just wait until our other children are Warriors!”</p><p>He had wanted to. So desperately. But the Marleyan Police had been closing in, and Grisha could no longer afford to wait. He prayed for strength, and looked out at the assorted men and women. There were families, Marleyan children watching from balconies. His resolution wavered. Grisha’s fight would cause destruction, likely taking down the entire courtyard and the buildings around. He was a doctor, wasn’t he? Was the dream of Eldia worth the lives of children? His children?</p><p>Grisha clenched his fists.</p><p>He couldn’t kill children.</p><p>He couldn’t carry out his mission.</p><p>***</p><p>As Willy Tybur spoke on the stage, his speech was cut short by a colossal bolt of lightning obliterating an abandoned building just beyond the stage and crowds. A fifteen meter Titan, bulky with disproportionate limbs and a shaggy beard, bellowed and advanced towards the stage. In an instant, Willy ordered the stage evacuated as his sister raised a hand to her mouth. She bit down, and blood spurted from her hand. A second flash of lightning, and the pale, bald Warhammer Titan erupted from the ground. Crowds of people fled, as the gigantic feet of the Attack Titan trampled them in a relentless advance. The fifteen meter Titan swung a fist at the Warhammer, only to be struck with a spear of crystal from below. The Warhammer manifested a battle-ax, and swung, bisecting the Attack Titan and the spike that impaled it.</p><p>The Attack Titan roared as it lay on the ground, and the Beast Titan appeared with a third bolt of lightning. Zeke looked at his father, and then at the Warhammer. He grabbed Grisha’s Titan by the head, and squeezed.</p><p>Grisha roared in betrayal, aghast at his son’s choice.</p><p>Then his Titan’s skull popped, and his vision went dark.</p><p>***</p><p>
  <em>Paradis Island</em>
</p><p>Eren stared into the flames of the small campfire, shivering slightly from the cold. Mikasa sat to his left, Armin to his right, both eating beans from a tin. Eren couldn’t summon an appetite after what happened to Marcel. His fists clenched, brow furrowing as he looked up at the stars. Eren spoke.</p><p>“What’ll we do now?” Armin was the first to respond.</p><p>“We need to head back. We can’t succeed without Marcel,” he said.</p><p>“We can’t just give up!” Eren snapped. “We need to take back the Founder and Armored Titans from the devils! Mikasa, what do you have to say?!”</p><p>“I think we need to go back,” Mikasa said softly.</p><p>“Fine! I’ll take them both on my own, without you!” Eren shouted. Then he got up, and began running north. Mikasa’s footsteps swiftly caught up to him, and in an instant he was flipped over.</p><p>“Get off of me, Mikasa!”</p><p>“Eren, I’ll go with you. I won’t leave you here,” Mikasa said as she pinned him down. “But you need to sleep, and you need us to help you. You can’t take the Founder without me, and Armin’s the best at destroying the Walls.”</p><p>Eren, reluctantly, stopped struggling, and Mikasa began to walk back with him. Armin was standing, looking at Eren with wide eyes. Mikasa explained the situation to Armin as she continued her beans, and then Armin spoke.</p><p>“We’ll get there by tomorrow, if I’m correct,” he said quietly. “Mikasa, Eren’ll take me to the Wall and we’ll break them. You’ll follow us inside, and we’ll meet up just within the Walls. What happens after that?”</p><p>“We should attack until the Founder comes out,” Eren argued. “Get it done within a few weeks and return to Marley.”</p><p>“Eren, I can’t transform frequently, so it’d be you and Mikasa doing the fighting. If the Armored Titan is in league with the Founder, it’ll be a two on two battle, and they’re far superior to us in experience. We need to be more subtle,” Armin said. Mikasa nodded in agreement. Eren made a hmphing noise, and slid into his sleeping bag. Before long, Armin and Mikasa had done the same.</p><p>Tomorrow was a big day.</p><p>***</p><p>Reiner and Bertholt gaped in horror at the red hand steaming atop the Wall. Even Annie looked petrified at the sight. As the clouds of vapor billowed in the faint wind, a bony face appeared above the Wall. It had sunken blue eyes in its skull-like face, and white tendons on its face made it look almost melancholy. Then the gate exploded, shards of rubble the size of people flying over Shiganshina.</p><p>As chunks of gate plunged to earth, Reiner could only watch.</p><p>He’d never felt so helpless before.</p><p>“Mom!”</p><p>***</p><p>Eren advanced, surely as the sunrise. His feet cracked the stone beneath his feet, all fifteen meters of the Attack Titan pressing into the ground. Titans followed him through the city, devouring men and women as easily as a child gnawing a treat. They deserved it. They were <em>devils</em>. He arrived at the avenue before the inner gate, pausing for a moment to regard the simple, primitive cannons aimed at him.</p><p>The first volley, smelling of blackpowder and sounding like thunder, missed him by miles. Eren hardened his upper arms and hands, shielding his chest as he charged.</p><p>“W-what is that thing?!” a devil shouted.</p><p>Eren saw the cannons fire, felt the impact on his forearms. As he picked up speed, a cannonball took off an arm at the shoulder. He bellowed in rage, and hit the Gate. With one hand, he pummeled the rock, his feet grinding the cannons and soldiers to paste. He focused his healing as Zeke taught him, regrowing his arm as swiftly as he could. Soon, Eren had two arms to use, hardened fingers gouging stone and tearing metal.</p><p><em>Die, you devils</em>! He screamed in his mind.</p><p><em>I’ll exterminate every one of you animals on this island</em>!</p><p>A bellow echoed, as the gate cracked. He tore another lump of masonry off the Gate, sending it flying away. Eren roared a final time, and drew back. He barreled through the ruined gate, scattering rubble across the earth. Eren stood, and unleashed a boneshattering scream of rage and triumph.</p><p>Wall Maria has fallen.</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>